Vehicle door constructions typically feature a metal doorframe with a sheet metal outer panel or skin that defines the door's exterior and an inner sheet metal panel secured to the doorframe about abutting edges to form a hollow shell. Various door components, i.e. hardware, including window regulator rails, audio speakers, latches, and the like, typically are fastened in openings defined in the inner sheet metal panel. Prior to fastening, the hardware components may be mounted to a hardware carrier and then delivered as a separate pre-assembled module to the assembly line.
The pre-assembled carrier typically functions as a non-structural support member wherein the hardware components are initially mounted to the carrier but later secured to the doorframe that provides the primary support therefore.
These types of hardware carriers may be composed of polymers including polypropylene providing for lighter-weighted carriers. In contrast, carriers may also function as a structural support member that primarily supports the hardware. For example, window regulator rails can transfer the weight of the door window pane directly to the carrier plate. Accordingly, these carrier plates may be formed from steel or a structural composite material with sufficient strength to support the door components.
The carrier, along with the hardware components, can be fastened to the doorframe with fasteners, and a trim panel installed thereover to complete the door panel trim assembly and provide an aesthetically pleasing facade viewed by occupants seated in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Notably, it can be desirable to provide the hardware carrier with a seal around the periphery thereof that cooperates with the inner sheet metal panel of the doorframe. The seal is intended to provide a water barrier and prevent water from infiltrating the interior of the door, via the various door openings, and wetting the interior surface of the trim panel. One drawback for these types of hardware carriers is in the current manufacturing thereof.
The current process for making a hardware carrier having a seal typically includes first forming the body of the carrier in a mold. The body then is removed from the mold and a seal material, e.g. a foam adhesive, is independently applied as a continuous bead along the top surface of the carrier in a second, separate operation. Finally, the carrier is placed on a rack within a drying oven to allow the seal sufficient time to cure.
As such, under current manufacturing processes, hardware carriers comprise several different time-consuming steps. These multiple step processes in turn lead to significant labor costs, which increases the overall costs of production. In addition, the foamed, adhesive seal includes a porous, outer skin that can be easily damaged, such as during installation of the carrier, and has a tendency to absorb water. The seal also includes a simple, linear configuration providing a rounded, top surface defining a marginal surface area for contacting the doorframe. As a result, the seal has a tendency to provide ineffective sealing between the doorframe thereby allowing for water leakage into the vehicle.
There is thus a need for an improved hardware carrier having a seal for creating a watertight barrier that reduces the labor and time required for manufacture thereof thereby reducing overall manufacturing costs